Iron and Ruby
by kiruchi
Summary: In the labyrinth dungeon, infront of the undersea observatory and a confession...ONESHOT!...CleruSanary


IRON AND RUBY

A red haired young woman gazes at the large aquarium-like scene of the undersea observatory in the labyrinth dungeon. She sighed for the nth time, feeling annoyed about herself and her progress as a craftknight. She toughed the glass of the observatory and leans the forehead into it as she closes her eyes, attempting to clear her head from all of the things that she bothered to think. Out of the blue, an image of a certain silver haired young craftlord of iron appeared in her mind. Blushing a bit, she quickly shakes her head in attempt to clear the image away.

"Hey, Sanary." A male voice greeted out.

The red-head girl turns to see the newly appointed craftlord of iron, Cleru. It's been a month since the tournament for a possible replacement for the vacant craftlord position had been over and done with; unfortunately she was defeated by the naïve son of the former craftlord of iron, Shintetsu. Though, she doesn't feel offended towards the said boy anymore, her feelings that slowly lingered toward Cleru turned more uncomfortable for her side especially if when he was around, like now, because the said boy is literally behind her. Sanary just smile a bit and replied back, "Hi there, _Master_ Cleru." She mocked playfully.

"You're as cruel as ever." Cleru pouted.

"Pardon me? What did you say again?" Sanary asked, glaring daggers toward the pouting young man.

Laughing nervously, Cleru wipes his sweat off his forehead and said, "I'm just talking to myself. That's all." He takes a deep breath and added, "Anyway, why are here, Sanary? I'm worried if something had happened to you 'cause you suddenly disappear from your own workshop."

'He's worried about me?' Sanary thought. "I thought I've showed you that I could take care of myself. And I mean it in a literally." She said, snubbing a bit.

Cleru just snicker at her and received a whack to his head, care of Sanary's fist. "Ouch!!! That hurts, Sanary!" he whined like a kid.

"Serves you just right for snickering at me like that and please quit whining like a kid. You are _craftlord_ for god's sake." She scolded him, emphasizing his position.

"But still, I'm a kid with a soft heart, you know." He replied. "I might be a craftlord now but I still have so much to learn." Cleru just smiled. "Know what?"

"Huh?" Sanary blushed again as Cleru lean close to her ear.

"You'll gonna be a better craftlord, too. Just like Master Kouren, your sister." Cleru whispered. "Even much better than her, if you keep up your good work and try to achieve more, Sanary"

"H-how c-could you say so?" She stuttered.

"Because… you such a great swordswoman and a good craftknight. Heck, you've been a whole step away from me from the start; when it comes to sword fighting or crafting." He replied, still not moving away from her.

"C-cleru…"

"Heheh… Sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Cleru asked, blushing madly as he scratches the back of his head.

Sanary mutters something under he breathe and then hugs Cleru, who was caught off guard. Sanary begins to sob at Cleru's chest. Cleru panics while he figures out a way to calm the sobbing girl on his chest and was torn between hugging her for comfort and receive a piece of her fist, and not embracing her so he could save himself from the fist but has to wait as to when the said girl would calm down. Sighing a bit, he strengthens his will and chose to hug her for comfort because he just can't stand to watch her cry.

"Its okay, Sanary. Everything's gonna be okay." Cleru whispered.

"I… I'm afraid, Cleru." Sanary started.

"Eh? Afraid of what?" He asked.

"Afraid about how I feels for… you and afraid that I'll never reach my sister's achievement and make you, Kouren and Master Bron proud for me." Sanary muttered back.

"I see." Cleru smiles, "Sanary, you're strong already. I'm sure that Master Kouren and Master Bron is already proud of you."

"-but…"

"No buts. You're the strongest female participant that I'd been fought with a month ago. And if I belittle you because you're a female, I'm sure that I'll lose to you. Honestly, I almost lose to you." Cleru laughs.

"It's because to Parista that I've almost defeat you, not with my skills." She pouted.

"That's true but… you've gotten in to the preliminaries without his help, right? You just need to believe in yourself and in your weapon." Cleru stated.

"Thank you, Cleru." Sanary said.

"No need for that, after all it's the truth." Cleru replied. "You're strong, beautiful and smart. What more can I say? You might be a little grumpy at times but you're still cute if you're mad. And that's why I like you a lot, Sanary."

"Cleru… Do you remember when I told you once that I don't like to fell I love because it makes me weak." She said as Cleru give out a nod, knowing what she was talking about. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She murmured, "Would you still like a weak girl like me?"

While his cheeks turned bright red at Sanary's confession, Cleru couldn't stop showing a tender smile to the girl, "Of course! After all you're going to be the craftlord of ruby. I'll wait for you until you prove yourself to others and become the most beautiful and skillful female craftlord; Razzy and Varil, too."

"Huh? Kouren's quitting from the position? " Sanary blinks at Cleru.

"That's what she said. So, next year I expect that you win, huh." He grins cheekily, giving Sanary a kiss on her cheeks. He holds her hand and tugs her with him, "Let's go. Everyone must be worried by now."

Sanary smiles, "You're right. _Master_ Cleru."

"Don't call me Master. I feel like I'm an elderly person. I'm not certainly as old a Master Sakuro though." Cleru whined out as they walk out off the labyrinth dungeon to the silver guild house.


End file.
